


What Happened To Azula

by doozlelange



Series: Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drama & Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozlelange/pseuds/doozlelange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, a loved one must run away.  Now, Azula must run away.  Rushing into the snare of Avatar Kyoshi.  The birth of the Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe.</p><p>(Events – AFTER Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Search Trilogy)<br/>(Events – BEFORE Avatar: The Last Airbender: Smoke and Shadow Trilogy)</p><p>* * Completed * *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Avatar Scorned

** 1 **

**Introduction – An Avatar Scorned 2**

Summer 100 ASC,  Avatar Aang awoke from a night time swim onto a mysterious island full of a variety of vegetation.  Momo followed close behind and rested on his shoulder.  Aang walked to the top of the island and found an unusual hexagonal formation in the middle of some trees.  He sat down and pondered what to do about Fire Lord Ozai.  Aang asked Momo who probably said [Churprrrrp, churprrrrp]  or Kill him.  Aang looked frustrated at Momo… 

Aang:  Avatar Kyoshi. I need your wisdom.  [Momo flew off to find something to eat as Avatar Kyoshi appeared before Avatar Aang.  She sat with her legs crossed before the Avatar in her standard meditation position.] 

Kyoshi:  [Mist formed a viewing window between the two Avatars as flashback images appeared.]  In my day, Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance. [Images of Kyoshi entered the Avatar State briefly and began to earth bend. A dust cloud appeared as she separated the land.  Images of Kyoshi using air bending to push the land apart.]  I stopped him.  And the world entered a great era of peace. [Images of the land separating.] 

Aang:  [Chin falling to his death.] You didn't really kill Chin. Technically, he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way. 

Kyoshi:  Personally, I don't really see the difference, but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chin. I offer you this wisdom, Aang – Only justice will bring peace. [She evanesced. And the mist evaporated.] 

Aang:  [Disappointed. he leaned back.] I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi.

 

Sitting with her legs crossed, Avatar Kyoshi floated above the clouds staring at the disappearing mist.  She heard Avatar Aang,  “I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi.”  The vapor vanished.  Avatar Kyoshi sighed to the ocean winds.  She morphed into a teenage young woman of seventeen staring at the spot where Avatar Aang had sat.  Sorrow.  Frustration.  Grieved.  Totally, mesmerized by what had happened.   In over two centuries of being Avatar, Kyoshi never recalled simply being – brushed aside.  For the first time in over a century…  The Woman’s heart won.   “So, you mock my wisdom, Avatar Aang.  [Deep breath]  Now… my wisdom, I refrain from giving you.” **3**

A soft mist formed becoming a sphere showing Kyoshi Island.  “My children will heed my Wisdom and Knowledge.  They know in their hearts that ‘Only justice will bring peace.’  My Daughter needs her Three Little Sisters from the Fire Nation.  For guidance… For support… For comfort..  They became My Daughters the moment they donned my Kyoshi Armor.  I warned them.  But, they chose to ignore me.  [Smiled broadly]  Their choice saved the Kyoshi Warriors.   If Destiny shows Mercy to the Kyoshi People, saved their Fire Nation, too.”

 

* * *

 

  1. DiMartino, M.D., Gurihiru, Konietzko, B., & Yang, G. L. (2013). Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Search – Part Three. Milwaukie, OR: Dark Horse Books. p. 65. (picture modified from the book)
  2. Ehasz, A. (Writer), & Volpe, G. (Director). (July 19, 2008). Sozin’s Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters [Avatar: The Last Airbender, Book Three: Fire]. In M. D. DiMartino (Executive Producer), A. Ehasz (Co-Executive Producer), B. Konietzko (Executive Producer), & M. Wong (Animation Producer). Burbank, CA, USA: Nickelodeon Animation Studios. <http://www.watchcartoononline.com/avatar-book-3-fire-episode-19>
  3. Inspired from the artwork of Amirai http://amirai.deviantart.com/ The picture is from the comic book Kyoshi - The Undiscovered Avatar >> <http://amirai.deviantart.com/art/Kyoshi-The-Undiscovered-Avatar-page-3-316752262>



 


	2. Enter The Guardian

**Prolog – Enter The Guardian**

Late Spring 102 ASC around the middle of the third month, Team Avatar’s quest to find the mother of Princess Azula and Fire Lord Zuko came to an end.  Ursa was found and reunited with her son, Zuko.  However, her daughter, Azula, became distressed and simply fled from her mother.  Her whereabouts unknown. One person knew the location of Azula.  The same person obsessed with uniting “Three Little Sisters from the Fire Nation" with Her Kyoshi Warriors.

A forest of white birch trees; chestnut trees; rare lakeside daisy, bearberry, and red pine trees; and finally the pin oak and black tupelo trees could be seen for thousands of miles. Each tree close enough to survive.  But not too close to cause the next tree to wither and die.  Meadows, about a mile in diameter, dotted the forests every twenty miles.  Leaving many peaceful oases connected via simple pathways through the forest.  All with a protector and caretaker to ensure that balance and harmony ruled the forest near the spirit water pools of the Spirit World.

One Spirit Pool had a caretaker, a dear friend of The Avatar.  He joined the fight to bring balance between the Physical and Spirit World long before the two were locked apart.  For thousands and thousands of years, this simple caretaker has kept the dark spirits from invading the spirit water pools.  Before the portals were closed, he found plants and seeds from the lilacs, hydrangeas, and azaleas bushes.  Then in the final years before the last Harmonic Convergence, he gathered as many different species of Spiraea bushes as he could.  Planting them in every meadow with a spirit water pool spacing them for modest growth knowing the forest would guide the balance and harmony…

Aye-aye:  [Talking to an old friend]  Yeah, I found 38 different species of Spiraea.  The leaves of them are as beautiful as the flowers that bloom.  Stinky didn’t like me taking the plants… Told me I was “infecting” the Spirit World.  [Waved his arms around]  Well Stinky, look at the spirit water pools now. Full of color and life.  Even the forests respect the Spirit Pools leaving room for these bushes and flowers to shine.  [Laughed]

The woman sitting beside Aye-aye watched in fascination as he showed his pride for his efforts.  “ _But, strange.  A different pride.  Does not feel selfish.  But proud of the results.  The forest has a new companion it didn’t know before.  These different flowering bushes with the colors of the rainbow.  And the scent of a spring time day.  I am happy to have stumbled onto this spirit water pool…_ ”

 

Over a century later in the same forests near the same spirit water pool, Aye-aye basked in the Spirit World sunshine enjoying the lazy afternoon when he felt a presence…  He acknowledged the woman who stood above him… 252 cm (8 foot 3) above him…

Aye-aye:  [Eyes still closed]  Hey, Stinky.  Can I have my sun back?  My tan faded.

Kyoshi:  [Giggled]  You’re covered in brown fur, Aye-aye.  What’s to tan?

Aye-aye:  [Opened one eye]  I have you know that my fur does tan and turns a wonderful pale brown.   Makes me all light and fluffy and pretty.  [Kyoshi laughed]

Kyoshi:  [Deep bow]  My apologies Master Caretaker.  I shall just sit beside you.

Aye-aye:  [Kyoshi sat beside him]  Yes, you may grace my presence with yours…

Kyoshi:  [Leaned back onto the soft grass.]  Aww.  Aye-aye, you have done wonders here.  I don’t care how mad Avatar Wan gets.  You have added life to this place.  Some regions near the old spirit portals seem dark and foreboding.  [Shivered]  I have a bad feeling about this next Harmonic Convergence…

Aye-aye:  [Soft and serious]  Is that why you’re getting the Warriors ready?

Kyoshi:  [Pondering]  _How much do I tell him of my plans?  He tells Wan everything about me…  Well, Wan isn’t stupid…_ My Kyoshi Warriors almost died out, Aye-aye.  Only one Warrior heard my voice.  I wish more could hear me.  Maybe Destiny will let that happen.  Breaking through the mind barrier severely stresses the Warriors mind.  Not permanently.  I feel so bad in hurting them…  Once the barrier is broken.  We talk as normally as you and I are now.  [Sigh]

Moment of peace as the forest winds blow through the meadow grasses…

Aye-aye:  Be very careful when dealing with Destiny.  She will demand payment-in-full before the contract can be fulfilled.  [Pause]  Because she has the power over Life and Death, the cost of the contract will be the ultimate price.

Kyoshi:  [Thinking, confused]  I don’t understand.

Aye-aye:  [Rose off the grass]  And the payment **must** be voluntary.  Must be given willingly by the payer.  [Walked over to the Spirit Pool]  She’s here…

Kyoshi:  [Rose, walked to the edge of the Spirit Pool and knelt near the edge]  Isn’t she beautiful, Aye-aye?  She is one of My Daughters from the Fire Nation.   

Aye-aye:  [Rushing]  Well do your magic mind thing.  She won’t stay for long.

 

Avatar Kyoshi morphed into the mirror image of Ursa, Azula’s mother.  She leaned over the edge talking to Azula persuading her to reach out and grab her hands.  Azula hesitated being afraid to let go and trust someone…

Kyoshi:  [Image of Ursa in the pool of water]  You can be at peace as often as you want, Baby Girl.

Azula:  [Eyes dilate, she leaned over the edge looking into the pool]  Leave me ALONE!!!  [Shot blue lightning into the calm pool]  [The water became calm again.  She began to cry, again]  You’re not my Mother.

Kyoshi:  [Ursa reaching out with both hands]  Baby Girl, I will be your Mother if you will become My Daughter.  [Kyoshi heard voices through the spirit water] Time has run out.  Make your decision, Now, Baby Girl.  [Pushed her hands and  forearms into the spirit water offering her Love…]

Azula:  [Ursa held out her forearms above the surface.  Azula hesitated then committed to a new life.]  Here I am… Mother.

Azula tentatively took Ursa’s hands.  And was pulled into the calm waters.

 


	3. Take My Hand, Mother

**Take My Hand, Mother**

Dreams for some were nightmares for others. 

One sibling achieved his heart’s fondest dream. 

The other… just ran away… hurt… scared… alone… Oh… so alone…

Pant… Pant… Her desire… For the suffering to finally end…

Pant… Pant… Her desire… For somebody to love her… for her alone…

Pant... Pant... Her desire...  For the tears to quench the pain…

Azula... just... ran................  “ _The Forgotten Forest…_ [Pant… Pant]

 _Must… get to the… Forgotten Forest…  She…  She can end… my pain._ ”

Azula... just... ran................ 

Running through the trees. bushes and brush like a seasoned gymnast, Azula saw some who loved her… for her alone…  

“Let me help you up, Zula. You almost did the somersault.  Just a little more practice. You’ll have it.  I’ll help, Zula.”  Azula, “I love you, Ty.”

Azula heard laughter.  A shadow memory from the past smiled and moved toward her. His arms looked so strong.  He flexed his muscles and kissed her. “You're pretty,” said the shadow memory from the past…  She shed a tear.

“I have always loved you, Princess.  [Silent]  Now, please… Love yourself and use this to grow like a Dragon Lily…”  Azula,  “I am sorry, Master…”

“Zula, my precious daughter, please stop hurting yourself.  Please stop hurting your friends.  I love you, Zula…”   Azula,  “[Anger, softly]  Liar…”

Azula... just... ran................  “No you don’t… whoever you are… IMPOSTER. LIAR. YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER…  My mother is with Zuzu… Dead.”

 

The forest canopy opened to a grassy clearing a silent meadow with one calm pool of water.  She stumbled over a tree stump and rolled twice on the grass. Sat and pulled her shoes off and threw them, “Stupid shoes…. AAAGGGGHHH”  Walking barefoot over the soft grass carpet of the meadow brought instant pleasure to her spirit.  Azula walked over to the edge of the calm pool of water and knelt down.  “…so peaceful………  so serene.........”

Azula:  [Closed her eyes and leaned over the edge]  All I have to do is wait for her.  She can ease my pain.  Take away the memories… give me a new face… a new identity.  a new mind… If she shows, I can forget… again.  Just like in the Institution… [She leaned back opening her eyes]  I could live here forever…  …so peaceful...  …and serene...

Ursa:  [Image in the pool of water]  You can be at peace as often as you want, Baby Girl.

Azula:  [Eyes dilate, she leaned over the edge looking into the pool]  Leave me ALONE!!!  [Shot blue lightning into the calm pool]  [The water became calm again.  She began to cry, again]  You’re not my Mother.

Ursa:  [Reaching out with both hands]  Baby Girl, I will be your Mother if you will become My Daughter. 

Voices came from the forest behind Azula.  “Looks like someone came this way.  Wow, she’s quick.  Yeah, Ty Lee is the only one faster than her.  Princess… Princess…  Azula, please… let us help you…”  The image of Ursa said with urgency,  “Time has run out.  Make your decision, Now, Baby Girl.”  Ursa held out her forearms above the surface. Azula hesitated then committed to a new life.  “Here I am… Mother.”  Azula tentatively took Ursa’s hands.  And was pulled into the calm waters.

 

The sounds of vegetation moving came from the entrance to the meadow.  A simple water tribe girl came from the forest canopy into the grassy meadow.

Katara:  [Slowed down admiring the view]  AANG, SOKKA, ZUKO. THIS WAY.

Zuko:  [Still in the forest]  OW, I said watch where you sling that thing…

Sokka:  [Pushing out Zuko]  Hey, Move it… Don’t just stop… And if you hadn’t stopped… you wouldn’t have been hit…

Zuko:  [Under his breath]  Wish I could lightning **ZAP** you…

Sokka:  Yeah, bring it on Momma’s Boy.  Boomerang wants a second round. 

Aang:  [Arrived finally]  Will you two quit it… like a bunch of kids around here…

Zuko / Sokka:  [Turned toward Aang and stuck out their tongues]   PPFFTTHH

Katara:  [Burst out laughing]  I could play in here forever… Sooo peaceful…

Aang:  [Found boots]  Well Azula did come this way.  Here are her boots.   Why would she take them off??

Sokka:  [Saw depressed grass marks at the edge of the calm pool]  Looks like kneeling marks here at the pool.

Zuko:  [Shocked]  Sis, you didn’t… you… wouldn’t…

Katara:  [Walked up beside Zuko, nervous]  Wouldn’t what… Zuko…

Aang:  [Looked into the calm water]  No, this has to be a decoy for her to escape.  Azula… wouldn’t… That’s insane…

Sokka:  [Matter of fact]  Well, technically, she is insane…  [Zuko flamed him]  Hey!!!

Zuko:  Katara, can you tell if someone is in the water?

Katara:  [Eyes become wide]  Uhh, yeah. just hold my feet.  Don’t want to fall in…

Katara lay on the grass near the edge of the water and slid forward.  She looked into the water and saw her reflection.  “ _You have become a beautiful princess,”_ and smiled.  Placing both hands into the calm water, she activated her Healer power making the water glow brightly.  She searched and searched…  Sweat poured down her forehead the deeper she probed.  Finally Avatar Aang yelled, “Enough… you are hurting yourself, Sweetie!”  And Katara stopped and said, “Pull me back… I sensed as deep and as far as I can… I see nothing, no human in the water.  Spirit or physical.  Nothing human.  She must have escaped, Zuko.”

All four of Team Avatar sat in a circle on the grassy meadow floor.  Azula’s boots in the middle.

Zuko:  [Resolved]  Mother just found out about her daughter.  Azula is alive.  I’m not bringing these back to show her… I don’t want her heart broken, again. 

Zuko fire burns Azula’s boots to ashes.

Sokka:  [Jumped from the flames]  Hey, watch that… ow… my shoes…

Katara:  [Giggled]  Can we go back now.

Zuko:  [Stood]  Yes.  I’ll tell Mother we couldn’t find her… [Half smile]  Not a lie…

Aang:  [Lead the way out]  True Zuko.  Stay positive.  She’ll show up somewhere.

 

Down.  Down.  Deeper.  Deeper.  Reminding Azula of the time when she was launched off an airship.  Falling.   Falling.  Simply fire bended to the rocky wall and used her hair pin to stop her momentum.  Easy…

Azula:  [Holding her breath]  _Been in this water for hours it seems…  Whoever she is has a tight grip on me.  Not letting me go anytime soon…  Can’t… hold… breath… OOHH… she let go…_ [Saw a light in front of her]  _Well, I heard. Swim toward the light.. her goes._ [Swam and swam.]

[S P L A S H]

Azula:  [Coughing, treading water, saw… feet – kind of]  Little help here, please.  [Still treading water]

Aye-aye:  Yeah, Stinky, have a real **brain** user in this one. Throw this one back.  Try again…

Azula:  [Cough, cough]  Come here you…  [Grabbed his foot and pulled him in] [Problem is… She forgot to let go of ‘him’]  [S P L A S H]  [Azula went tumbling]

[Laughter coming from the edge of the Spirit Pool]

Aye-aye:  [Angry]  aaww.  COME ON!!!  [Stood up and kicked Azula]  STAND UP, STUPID!!!

Azula:  [Jerked, then stood, turned.]  You kicked me…  [Shocked]  OOooo.

Aye-aye:  [Smirked]  What… never saw a lemur spirit before?

Azula:  [Turned and walked to the edge]  No, but I saw a 400 foot purple platypus bear before… had nice silver wings as I remembered…

Aye-aye:  [Followed Azula]  Ohhh.  That’s Skreechy.  He comes here every other weekend.  He is so sensitive and sweet.  [Smiled]  [Azula jerked again]

Azula:  [Arrived at the edge of the Spirit Pool, someone reached over to pull her out, she looked up…]  oooOOOooo  You are HUGE!!!  [Aye-aye pushed her]

Aye-aye:  [Pushing Azula]  AW, COME ON GET OUT OF THE WATER… my fur will never dry now…  [Mumbled]  Takes darn near forever…

Azula:  [Raised her arms like a little child]  Mother?

Kyoshi:  [Tenderly grabbed Azula’s wrists and lifted]  I am here, My Daughter  [Stood with Azula’s eyes fixed on her eyes.  Turned, and set Azula down on the ground, releasing her wrists.]  There… let me get Aye-aye out.  [Turned and raised Aye-aye out of the water.]

Aye-aye:  [Looking at Azula]  OOO I ought to do transformation on you, human.  Add some character to your ugly face…

Kyoshi:  [Giggled]  Aye-aye… please.  She is important to me.

Aye-aye:  [Eased and smiled]  Yeah, Stinky.  We’ve been through a lot…

Kyoshi:  [Gently placed a hand on his shoulder]  Almost over.  soon Avatar Wan can be with you and his friends again…

Aye-aye:  Yeah… Real Stinky. hahaha.  So when do you need the pool again?

Kyoshi:  [Walked to Azula]  about three hours or so… Whatever is convenient for you, Aye-aye.  We really must have it in six hours to catch the Water Tribe freighter to Kyoshi Island.  [Turned toward Aye-aye]  Is that enough time, Old Friend.

Aye-aye:  Yes  [Deep smile]  No wonder, Stinky sends you or Avatar Yangchen…  Both of you have me wrapped around your little finger.  Awwww  [Fainted backwards into the water]

[S P L A S H] 

Kyoshi:  [Burst out laughing, Azula grabbed her hand]  I love you, Aye-aye.   See you soon… 

Tucked away behind the bushes, a silhouette knelt watching the drama unfold...

Kyoshi:  [Turned and walked away holding Azula’s hand softly]  Oh. And Yangchen is still… single.  Just a hint.  [Chuckled]

Aye-aye:  [Jumped up and down in the water.]  WOO HOO…

 


	4. A Renegade Among Us

**A Renegade Among Us**

Wan:  [Stood next to Aye-aye in the spirit water]  She has a graceful walk, don’t you think?  Like a seasoned dancer.  A soft rhythm to the flow of her hips, through her thighs, tender bending of her knees, the tight calves prancing down to her feet and toes.  Fluid like water, don’t you think?  [Aye-aye jerked, jumped, and fell backwards]

[S P L A S H]

Aye-aye:  [Sitting on the bottom, neck above water]  There are times I really hate you, Stinky.  Could have warned me before you ’leaped’ into the pool.

Wan:  [Looking at Azula and Kyoshi]  Oh, come on.  Then where is the fun?

Aye-aye:  [Stood up, stood beside Wan]  Pervert, you know she’s under 21.

Wan:  Soon she will be a Kyoshi Island Citizen.  You are legally an adult at 16.  And that was not the woman I was staring at…  well not on purpose… [Grinned]  Avatar Kyoshi, when I remembered her during her lifetime, she used to walk the way I described.  But now…  Something’s wrong…  Looks mechanical to me.   No life in her step.

Aye-aye:  [Stared at Kyoshi]  What are you talking about?  Looks fine to me.

Wan:  [Pondered]  You might be right, Aye-aye.  So much stress with Harmonic Convergence coming.

Aye-aye:  [Turned to Wan]  That’s about seventy years away!  What is really wrong, Stinky?  I know when you’re stressed.  To me, you’re worried to Death. 

Wan:  [Crossed arms and relaxed]  A… feeling, My Friend.  Okay, watch again and hear what I see.  [Aye-aye turned and watch Kyoshi walking]  It’s like she physically knows how to walk.  The mechanics behind walking.  Left leg.  Right leg.  Balance. But like she has to think about walking.  Not automatic.  Look at the one holding her hand.  automatic because she has **experience** walking.

Aye-aye:  [Eyes opened]  Yeah, I get it.  [Clarity]  Ohhh. This isn’t Kyoshi??

Wan:  [Smiled]  Now we’re thinking alike again.  I claim she is an Imposter.  Somehow, she has the memories of Kyoshi,  But not the life experience of her.  That is why she has to **think** about her memories.  She is not experienced so not automatic for her.

Aye-aye:  Hmm.  What are you going to do, Avatar Wan?

Wan:  [Turned and faced Aye-aye]  That is why I have told the only Avatar I 100% trust.  And that Avatar will keep you informed.  [Facing Aye-aye now, Wan wrapped his arms gently around Aye-aye’s neck and pressed his hips against Aye-aye’s.]  She will be here in a moment…  Put your arms around me, Aye-aye.  And catch her for me, please.

Aye-aye:  [Faced Wan and held his waist firmly] Stinky, I don’t understand….  [A small tornado, water funnel surrounded Avatar Wan and enclosed both of them.  Lasted about a few moments then dissipated]   

The water and dust began to settle as Aye-aye senses began to return.  Overloaded by the tornado, he sneezed…  Someone giggled… A woman?? He felt soft arms draped around his neck playing with his ears.  A sultry scent whiffed into his nose.  One he has not smelled for a century.  A giggle again.  “ _Oh, Stinky.  What did you do to me now?  I have to open my eyes…”_ Aye-aye slowly opened his eyes…  staring into the most beautiful grey eyes…

Aye-aye:  [Soft grey eyes staring into his]  Well, hello there…

Yangchen:  [Sensual]  Well, hello there, Old Friend.  Avatar Wan said he had found an ally to monitor the imposter.  Never guessed it was you… [Aye-aye pouted]  Aww…  [Kissed his nose]  I am very glad it is you, Furry…  [Giggled]

Aye-aye:  [Relaxed, chuckled]  Yeah… Uhh… I hope he’s wrong, Yangchen.  If not, then where is our Avatar Kyoshi?

Yangchen:  [Squeezed Aye-aye closer and pouted]  Yangchen??

Aye-aye:  [Warm smile]  Okay… Baby Avatar…  [Both giggled, kissed tenderly]

Yangchen:  [Relaxed and snuggled]  Remember when you gave me that name?

Aye-aye:  [Picked her up and walked to the edge]  Yeah.  First time you Splashed up into my Spirit Pool.  A fourteen year old Baby Avatar.  Air benders followed their own rules when training The Avatar…  [Arrived at the edge of the pool and gently placed Yangchen on the grass, looking into her eyes]  Avatar Aang went all over the world and had a wonderful adventure.   Good to see change…

Yangchen:  [Gently massaging his ear]  True, Furry.  I never had the courage to tell you back then… But I do now… [Leaned over the edge] I love you, Furry.

Yangchen kissed Aye-aye with such passion.  He returned her kiss with more.  Pulling himself from the pool, he sat on the edge of the water still fascinated by her words and wisdom.  She tenderly held his hand while he shared his stories. Tales of ancient times.  Civilizations past. So many years ago even the dust of those cities was long gone.  Yangchen gave everything when she became The Avatar.  Small moments such as these comfort her and ease her pain.  “ _Yes, Furry.  Thank you for being kind that day._ ”

 


	5. Negotiations

**Negotiations**

Avatar Kyoshi lamented to Azula as they walked away from the Spirit Pool, “The meadows surrounding the Spirit Pools smell like the fresh spring days in the grasslands of the southern Earth Kingdom.  Having to separate my people from the mainland was a difficult choice for me.”  She gently held Azula’s hand like a mother with her beloved daughter.  “I became angry with the war lords.  Demanding tribute and supplies.  Far more than their armies ever needed.  And the protection they offered… [Looked down at Azula]  My Daughter, you are a better warrior than they ever could have been.  [Azula smiled with pride]”

Azula admired the smells and colors of the bushes and little trees seeming to live in harmony among themselves.  “ _As peaceful as the Forgotten Forest.  Maybe they are connected in someway.  I have come to terms that ‘this’ is not a hallucination._ [Looked up… way up at Avatar Kyoshi]  _Firm and strong grip.  Still not letting me go so I better behave… for now.  Can always run back to the Spirit Pool and escape._ [Stopped at a big white and green bush and sat down]”

Kyoshi:  [Felt Azula stopping then sitting down]  Tired, Baby Girl?  We can talk here then.  [Kyoshi sat beside Azula and smelled the flowers]  This green and white snowball is called _Spiraea x vanhouttei_.  [Azula looked at the bush intently]  Grows about 1.5 to 1.8 meters tall and spread around about 3.6 meters.  It’s a big bushy bush.  [Both chuckled]

Azula:  [Gently played with the leaves and smelled the flowers]  This Aye-aye does know his plants.  When I was a very little girl, I remember Momma had five in the Royal Garden.  Two ‘Snow White’ and three ‘Pink Ice.’  [Smiled]

Kyoshi:  [Pointed behind her]  Aye-aye has a few ‘Pink Ice.’  He told me that some return to being white.  He wished he had gotten more Pink ones.  He likes the fact the dead blooms seem to clean themselves falling off with the winds.4

The breezes flow through the meadow sending different fragrances through Azula’s nose.  She sneezed.  And laid back into the soft grass staring into the sky. 

Soft puffy clouds drifted by…

Azula:  [Trying to understand, said softly]  I accept this as reality.  Seen far worse in my nightmares in the nuthouse.  This place is too good to be true.  Too calm.  Too serene.  Too… perfectly peaceful…  What’s the catch?

Kyoshi:  [Reclined beside Azula rubbing her forearm tenderly]  This is the Spirit World, My Daughter.  Most of the time, it is peaceful.  The Dark Spirit War ended thousands of years ago.  And calm and serenity returned to this world.  But… you can not stay here, Azula.  [Azula looked over at Kyoshi]  Yes, your mind broadcasted that very loudly… like a shout.

Azula:  [Discussed smirk]  So, you are a mind reader.  Figures.  Only way I know  for how you manipulated me to come here.  Used the hallucinations that I have.  I am still pissed at what you’ve done… No matter if it **was** in my best interest.

Kyoshi:  Become My Daughter and I will spend the rest of your life making amends to you.  I will become Your Mother.  [Serious tender look]

Azula:  [Looked back into the sky]  You’re obsessed with me becoming ‘Your Daughter.’  Sounds like I already am ‘Your Daughter.’

Kyoshi:  True, you already are… in your mind.  [Azula turned to Kyoshi, eyes wide opened]  Yes, you, Mai, and Ty Lee became My Daughter while still a Fire Nation Citizen.  You we’re first.  Remember when?

Azula:  [Turned and laid back down] No.

Kyoshi:  [Laughed, sat up and crossed her legs]  Stubborn like me.  I will tell you when you became My Daughter.  Remember when you told the Dai Li Agent.   [In Azula’s voice] “Don't flatter yourself. You were never even a player.”

Azula:  [Sat up abruptly, crossed her legs]  Yes?  How did you do my voice?

Kyoshi:  [Sly smile]  I warned you not to dishonor my Kyoshi Armor.   Because when you…

Azula:  [Trance, Kyoshi’s voice]  **I, Avatar Kyoshi warn The Three Little Sisters from the Fire Nation.  Do not dishonor my Kyoshi Armor.  My Wrath will come upon you.  The moment you don My Kyoshi Armor you will become My Daughters.  And as a Mother disciplines her children, so I will train my Sons and Daughters to act in accordance with the rules of the Kyoshi Warriors.**

Azula:  [Remembered now]  The vision of me in the padded cell was from you.  Strapped together in a full body straight jacket from head to toe.  Only moved like an inchworm.  Yelling like an animal.  Foaming at the mouth.  [Looked up at Kyoshi]  That was your warning, Mother?

Kyoshi:  [Rubbed Azula’s forearm]  That moment in time was your defining… moment…  You could have stopped running and stayed as Queen of the Earth Kingdom. You had protection by law.  You had beaten the King of the Earth Kingdom and his champion in fair combat.  That was why the Dai Li sided with you.  Not some divine appointment.  You had fulfilled the requirements for Usurpation of the Throne.  But you didn’t ask them.  Or consult the generals or anyone from the Earth Kingdom…  By law, they had to fight for you.  You would have been safe from your Father and brother.  But you chose a different route… You have experienced the results of that choice.  And here you are resting in the grass with your Mother, Avatar Kyoshi.   Another choice awaits you now…  Become a Kyoshi Warrior or return to the Forgotten Forest to make the choice you had originally decided.  Chose now, Baby Girl.  Chose wisely.

Azula:  [Frustrated]  What choice do I have?  I blew my choice in taking your Kyoshi Armor. I was never even a player in this game of yours.  [Saracastic]  When do we leave for Kyoshi Island…   …Mother…  [Crossed her arms.]

Kyoshi:  [Smiled broadly]  That’s My Baby Girl.

 

* * *

 

  1. Spiraea x vanhouttei, University of Connecticut Plant Database Home Page. Retrieved December 11, 2013, from UConn Plant Database website: http://www.hort.uconn.edu/plants/detail.php?pid=469



 

 


	6. Birth of the Guardian

** ** 5

**Birth of the Guardian**

Back at the Spirit Pool, two friends have renewed their old friendship.  Resting on the soft carpet of grass with her right arm above her hair resting next to Aye-aye’s head, Yangchen sighed to the ocean winds.  Resting his head next to her head with his left ear being massaged by her right hand, Aye-aye purred, “What’s wrong, Baby Avatar?”

Yangchen:  I must deliver a letter from Avatar Wan to Avatar Kyoshi.  She made a request to use the Guardian Titanium Coins.  It appears she has found someone worth dying for.

Aye-aye:  [Jerked, caused Yangchen to jerk]  Sorry…  I was there when Avatar Wan created those hideous coins.  Two sets of Titanium coins.  Guardian and Protector.  Designed to be used to merge an Avatar, past or current, with a stinking human.  A non-bending human at that.  An Avatar knows what life is as a bender and the human knows life as a non-bender. Two becoming One.  And the Guardian and Protector would know the full range of Humanity.  Uniting into a super human who would be ageless and regenerate after injuries.  Someone to protect The Avatar during the time of infancy to ‘Fully Realized.’  Later expanded to being the general Guardian and Protector of The Avatar.   With rules on their use, and the consequences of their use clearly written in the rules.  No Avatar has ever thought about using those coins.  The price was too high to pay. [Closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage by Yangchen]

Blue dragonfly bunny spirit appeared above Aye-aye’s face.

Bum-Ju:  Bee-uu-eep?

Aye-aye:  [Jumped up]  Aaawwkkkggghh!!!  [Breathing heavy]  Stupid bunny… [Bum-Ju flew over to Yangchen and landed on her chest sniffing her nose]

Yangchen:  [Giggling]  That tickles Bum-Ju…  haha.

Aye-aye:  [Rose. turned and faced Yangchen, crossed his legs gently]  You named a dragonfly bunny?

Yangchen:  [Slid back and rested her head into Aye-aye’s lap]  Yes… well… no.  That will be his name… in about seventy years…  [Sly smile]

Aye-aye:  [Sighed]  Have you and Kyoshi been ‘modifying’ the misting viewing windows again? 

Yangchen:  Uhh.. Yeah… maybe… kind of seeing about one hundred years in the future or past… [Aye-aye started to protest]  Yes we know… Destiny caught us last time and now she blocks what she does not want us to see.  Seems to be the good stuff too.  Crap…

Aye-aye:  [Burst out laughing]  Yes, Old Spirit of Destiny… Always gets Her way.

Yangchen:  [Talked to Bum-Ju while Aye-aye laughed]  Okay, Bum-Ju. What do you want me to know?  [Bum-Ju eyes flash then he flew away]  Ahhh…  Well, time to take the letter to Avatar Kyoshi.  [Rose up and stood]  Be right back.

Aye-aye:  Okay, Baby Avatar.  [Yangchen turned her head and blew him a kiss] Awww  [Fell backward onto the grass, she chuckled and continued to Kyoshi]

 

Avatar Kyoshi and Azula sat on the grass with a huge white, green bush behind them gently blowing in the breeze.  The fragrance filled the air.  The leaves broke the silence as Yangchen approached them…

Azula:  [Facing Kyoshi]  Someone’s coming.

Kyoshi:  [Looked]  Ahh.  Avatar Yangchen.  [To Azula as she stood]  I’ll be right back.  Probably business.  [Met Yangchen halfway there]

Yangchen:  [Bowed to Kyoshi]  Greetings, Avatar Kyoshi. Sorry to interrupt you.

Kyoshi:  [Bowed to Yangchen]  Never an interruption from you.  I enjoy your company.  You should know that.  How may I help you?

Yangchen:  [Hands letter to Kyoshi]  Here are the Guardian Titanium Coins you requested.  [Looked around to see Azula]  She is beautiful, Kyoshi. Hope she is worth the price of the Coins.

Kyoshi:  [Smiled]  Yes, Yangchen.  She is well worth the cost of using the Coins.  Besides, The Avatar Spirit won’t miss my absence.  Avatar Wan seems to think I am a Renegade Avatar because I don’t bow to his every whim.  And happen to think for myself.  But that is every ones choice who is connected to the Avatar Spirit.

Yangchen:  [Sad]  I’m sorry you feel that way, Kyoshi.  You have always been my friend.  I hope I have been a good friend to you.  Please, read all the instructions.  And please tell the human the price she must pay and the cost to her, too.

Kyoshi:  [Bowed to Yangchen]  Thank you, Yangchen for being my friend… I will forever love you.

Yangchen:  [Bowed to Kyoshi]  Goodbye, Kyoshi.  May you find what you seek.

Avatar Yangchen turned as a seasoned dancer and vanished.  Avatar Kyoshi returned to Azula and sat as before facing her.

Azula:  It seems to me that looked… awkward.  Are you two friends?

Kyoshi:  [Somber]  We are friends.  But do you always agree with your friends?  

Azula:  [Internal]  _Ouch!  Catfight.  Don’t go there, Zula._ What’s inside the letter?

Kyoshi:  [Opened the letter, dropped the coins into her hand]  A special contract or what we on Kyoshi Island call an assignment.  Two Titanium coins and instructions on how to use these coins to fulfill the contract. [Gave Azula her copy of instructions]  Here are my instructions.

Azula:  [Read to herself, Kyoshi’s similar]  _Guardian Titanium Coins.  From the Spirit of Destiny.  Sounds important.  Always thought Destiny was a Spirit.  Synopsis:  to merge an Avatar, past or current, with a human for the purpose of creating a super human capable of surviving several millennia.  The goal of the Guardian will consist of but not limited to: 1. Guarding the Current Avatar during the time of infancy to ‘Fully Realized.’  2. To protect, to defend, and to keep safe the weak, the helpless, the powerless of this world.   3. To become the Warrior Mate of The Protector should one be created.  Hmm.  Two of us protecting the Avatar.  Cool.  4. Uniting a bender and a non-bender giving the Guardian and Protector the full range of Humanity – the Human Condition._

_Two shall become One._

_Price:  The human must pay the ultimate price to satisfy the cost of this contract. What is that?  Sounds like I have to die.  Ouch.  Once the price is paid, then the Avatar must pay the ultimate price to satisfy the cost of this contract.  Geez, sounds like business mumbo jumbo to me…  Yeah. ‘ultimate price’ is Death.  Or more specifically, self sacrifice?  Give life for a friend, thing.  After the transactions are completed, then the human will immediately be resurrected and brought back to life in their original body with these and more modifications:_

  1. _Ageless, physical biological clock stopped at the age of resurrection._
  2. _100% physical, mental, emotional, spiritual perfection of the body. Cool!!_
  3. _100% regeneration of all body parts. Yeah!!_
  4. _Unable to reproduce. That stinks._ [Pouts]
  5. _Will continue to feel pain – emotional, physical, mental, spiritual. Gets worse._
  6. _Permanent intimate mind bond with Avatar residing inside of them. This will allow each to comfort one another. Is this why she wants to do this? The rest of the paper looks like instructions on what to do to accept and complete the contract.  I’ll tell her I’m done…_ [Lowered her paper]  I’m finished reading.



Kyoshi:  [Finished, too]  Any questions?

Azula:  ‘Ultimate price?’  I take that as having to die for someone.  Like sacrifice your life for someone.

Kyoshi:  I just took that as the final point of life... Death.  ultimate can also mean ending a process.  I do agree this does mean we have to die and experience Death. I don’t see Destiny making this to complicated.  Does that scare you?  You see. As the Avatar, I have already experienced Death.

Azula:  [Frustrated]  Well then.  What is the ultimate price for the Avatar?

Kyoshi:  [Serious and soft]   The only entity that can terminate the Guardian or Protector is the Spirit of Destiny.  And when you would be terminated, you go to the Spirit World.

Azula:  [Somber compassion]  And you?

Kyoshi:  [Hands her instruction to Azula]  Unless Destiny shows the Avatar, Mercy.  The Avatar will cease to exist as an entity and essence.  In other words… I permanently die.  [Azula handed the instruction back to Kyoshi]

Azula:  [Stood firm and strong]  Let’s do this then…

Kyoshi:  There will be excruciating pain according to the instruction.

Azula:  [Firm]  Let’s do this before I change my mind.  My gut says do it.

Kyoshi:  [Stood firm and strong]  That’s My Baby Girl.

Azula:  [Looked up, way, way up into Kyoshi’s eyes]  This isn’t going to work.  

Kyoshi:  Well I wasn’t your height since the age of eleven.  [Azula’s eyebrow went up]  Yeah, tall Mother and Father.  Okay.  [Knelt before Azula]  Did you memories the chant?  [Azula looked down]  Here…  [Mind-touch transmit, ZAP]

Azula:  [Eyes shut tight.] OW! DAMN IT!  WHAT WAS THAT?  [Opened eyes]

Kyoshi:  Mind-touch.  I will explain later. If you had read it, you would not have been force fed it.  [Stuck out her tongue, Azula growled]

 

Kyoshi:  [Handed 3 cm Blue coin to Azula, kept 3 cm Red one]  No going back.  Blue is yours.  You are the Light.  I am Red so I am the Dark.  Lovely.  Yin/Yang. Stand facing each other.  Right arm with fingers up.  Place coin near the bending of the elbow, centered, with dragon facing up and facing you, blue dragon on top for human and red on top for Avatar.  Okay, good.  Next left arm with fingers down.  Now, interlock fingers with forearms straight holding the coins on the right forearms.  Now close eyes and perform chant. After chant hold position for 5 count NO MATTER WHAT.

Azula:  [Eyes open wide] No matter what?  How excruciating is this pain?

Kyoshi:  [Firm]  I don’t know, Azula.  You are My Daughter.  You can do this.

Azula:  I’ll try.

Kyoshi:  Do or do not… Try is not an option.

Azula:  [Looked firmly into her eyes, sincerely]  Yes, Mother.  I will do this.

 

Instructions completed.  Coins in place perfectly.  Eyes closed.  Chant began.

Kyoshi / Azula:  I, Avatar Kyoshi and I, Princess Azula [Both]  Seek to fulfill the contract of becoming The Guardian of the Avatar.  We pledge to protect, to defend, and to keep safe The Avatar, the weak, the helpless, the powerless of the Spirit World and Physical World.

The coins glowed white hot burning into the flesh of both Kyoshi and Azula.  Bright light expanded around them for a diameter of one hundred meters.  They held each other’s hands tightly.  Not moving. 

 

6

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0…

+1… +2… +3… +4… +5…

 

Finally, Kyoshi and Azula let go simultaneously and dropped to their hands and knees.  Both breathed heavily their heartbeats became one, their breaths became one.

They opened their eyes and both simply said, “Why didn’t you let go!!!”  They both answered,  “I did let go; but, you didn’t let go.”  “Stop it!”  “You stop it!” “You didn’t let go!!”  “LIAR!!”  “I HATE YOU!!”   “GRRRR!”  “AAAGGGGHHHHH”  Finally, Kyoshi put up her hand for stop… motioned for Azula to SIT.  Both sat.

Kyoshi meditated.  Azula followed and meditated.  Calm.  Control.  Discipline.  Focusing on the breeze.  The scent of the flowers, the leaves.  Their hearts beating as One.  Peace returned to both their minds…

“Are you okay?”  Kyoshi jumped out of her boots.  Azula slept resting her head in Kyoshi’s lap… softly snoring…

Kyoshi:  [Opened one eye]  You better run, Aye-aye.  We both are about to chase you back to the Spirit Pool

Aye-aye:  [Laughed]  Well that is were we need to head.  Has been four hours.  You said that she has a water freighter to catch.

Kyoshi:  [Stretched]  Oh, thank you, Aye-aye. Wake up, Azula. [Stroked her hair]

Aye-aye:  [Poked her]  She’s out. Avatar Kyoshi… What was that blinding light?  Brighter than the sun.  It’s a wonder you two are still alive let alone seeing.

Kyoshi:  [Surveyed the surrounding.  One hundred meter diameter circle wrapped her and Azula.  Nothing alive in that circle.  Nothing but ashes remained.]

Aye-aye:  [Angry and frustrated]  Avatar Kyoshi, you should have done this ceremony at the abandoned spirit portals.  Nothing growing there.  [Grumble]  Take years for this to grow back.  If not decades…

Kyoshi:  [Hurting and pissed]  Like we did this on purpose.  Instructions said nothing about a bright light.  Just excruciating PAIN.

Aye-aye:  [Not letting go]  Yeah… How excruciating??

Kyoshi:  [Leaned back and crossed her arms]  Have you ever had birth pains?

Aye-aye:  No, I’m a guy.  We don’t do that stuff.

Kyoshi:  Well until you ‘do that stuff.’  SHUT UP!!!  [Aye-aye jerked]  Birth pains would be a starting point for the pain Azula and I felt becoming the Guardian.

Aye-aye:  [Subdued]  Yeah… Whatever, let’s get her home…

Kyoshi:  [Gently picked up Azula, followed Aye-aye]  She should sleep for hours.

Aye-aye:  [Walking ahead of them]  Now, I see why nobody wanted to become The Guardian.  I doubt if anyone will want to become The Protector…

Kyoshi:  [Pondered that statement as she carried her New Warrior Mate.]

 

* * *

 

 

  1. Fiji $1 Silver Proof 2012 Dragon coin. Image from Blue side used for Light/Yin human coin. Image from Red side used for Dark/Yang Avatar coin. Retrieved December 12, 2013, from <http://lunaticg.blogspot.com/2012/01/fiji-1-silver-proof-2012-dragon-coin.html>
  2. Bright light image for Birth of the Guardian. (modified from original) Retrieved December 12, 2013.    Source from <http://izismile.com/2011/07/27/devastating_nuclear_explosion_pictures_31_pics-19.html>




	7. Finale - Take My Daughter Home

**Finale - Take My Daughter Home**

Aye-aye:  [Arrived at the Spirit Pool]  _Wonder what happened to Yangchen?  Not even going there.  Just get these two out of here…  Damn, half the meadow is gone.  That was my biggest bush, too._ Okay, where do you want to go?

Kyoshi:  [Finally arrived]  She is heavier than she looks.  Good muscle tone.  The Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe, please.

Aye-aye:  [Sighed]  I knew you would say that… Moratorium on that entrance.  Since Tui, the Moon Spirit, was murdered, La will not let anyone into the Spirit Oasis.  Hardly lets Princess Yue out to do her Duty to the world and her people.

Kyoshi:  [Pouts]  Are there any Spirit Pools close to Kyoshi Island?

Aye-aye:  [Thinking]  Southern and Eastern Spirit Pools are sealed up from what I have seen.  Had an old one on Whaletail Island appears to have ’dried up.’  [To himself]  _Weird, never thought that would happen…_

Kyoshi:  [Determined]  Kyoshi Island has a treaty with the Water Tribes for transportation to Kyoshi Island.  Please ask Princess Yue if she could take her through the Spirit Oasis. 

Aye-aye:  [Frustrated]  Yeah, it’s worth a try.  _Anything to get you two out of my Spirit Pool… Maybe Yangchen will return.  Calm, Aye-aye, you’re taking this too personal… It’s just Duty.  And Damn frustrating… Hmmmpphh…_

 _S_ tanding at the edge of the Spirit Pool, Aye-aye began to chant to the waters an ancient request for assistance.  The water glowed a golden sunshine and a mist formed above the surface.  Aye-aye became more specific with his request.

Aye-aye:  [Chanting]  Moon Spirit, Princess Yue, who sacrificed herself to save her People and the Ancient Moon Spirit, Tui.  We request your presence to ask for your assistance.  Please hear our plea. [The waters glowed brightly]

Yue:  [Mist formed the white flowing body of Princess Yue floating over the water]  I hear you and answer your plea.  Good to see you Aye-aye.  A pleasure when we work as One.  What is your need?

Aye-aye:  [Bowed]  It is not my need, Princess Yue.  But Avatar Kyoshi.  She is requesting assistance from Your People, the Northern Water Tribe.  One of her Kyoshi Warriors needs transported to Kyoshi Island.  She is very important to Avatar Kyoshi.  Her people on Kyoshi Island will reimburse Your People for their time and trouble.  Will you please help us, Princess Yue?

Yue:  [Moved as close to the edge as possible]  Step forward Avatar Kyoshi.  [She stepped to the edge as Yue inspected the Kyoshi Warrior]  She is most beautiful, Avatar Kyoshi.  She is asleep.  Good, La, the Ocean Spirit, should have no trouble allowing me to bring her through the Spirit Oasis.  [Very sad]  He still mourns the death of His Mate.  [Saw the coin in Azula’s right forearm]   What is this?  A silver coin embedded in her forearm?  Who did such a cruel act against her?

Kyoshi:  [Showed Yue her coin embedded in her right forearm]  Princess Yue, we performed the ancient ritual to create the Guardian of the Avatar.  A ritual nearly 10,000 years old.  Both willingly joined ourselves as One.  These seals, Blue Dragon of Light for her and Red Dragon of Dark for me, prove we are the Guardian of the Avatar.  We are forever sealed as One until Destiny releases us.  [Kyoshi lightly bowed to show Honor and Respect]  Please take my Warrior Mate to Kyoshi Island so that she may complete her training.  [Rose]

Yue:  [Floated up to see Azula’s face]  She is the one the Fire Lord seeks.  [Looked into Kyoshi’s eyes]  We will take her home, to Kyoshi Island.  We will be silent and say nothing about her presence.  I do not see Princess Azula.  I see Kyoshi Warrior Azula in my presence.  [Kyoshi shed tears of joy as she handed Azula to the Moon Spirit]

Kyoshi:  [Handed Azula to Yue]  Thank you, Moon Spirit, Yue, for your kindness.

Yue:  [Held Azula in her arms, Yue’s glow increased and Azula’s hair became silky white – the color of the Silver Birch in the wild forests of the Earth Kingdom.]  For all she has done, there is still some Pure Light inside of her…  Goodbye, Kyoshi.  Goodbye, Aye-aye.  We must leave now.  [Princess Yue and Azula faded into the mist and the mist faded into the spirit water.  Finally, the water became normal again]

Aye-aye:  [Walked to Kyoshi and tenderly held her hand]  Need to talk, Kyoshi?

Kyoshi:  [Squeezed Aye-aye’s hand]  Someday, I will, Aye-aye.  Not now.  [And let his hand go]  Goodbye, Aye-aye.  You have always been a good friend.

Avatar Kyoshi vanished.  Aye-aye turned and stared into the Spirit Pool.

 

Northern Water Tribe Spirit Oasis, a middle age woman dressed in elegant shades of blue blended with the soft leather of the Warrior Class knelt at the edge of the Spirit Waters praying.  For seven months, she has come the same hour to pray to the Moon Spirit.  The hour of dusk when the sun retreats and the Moon rises to rule the night.  Tonight, her prayers were answered as the waters began to glow a golden light.  A mist formed along the surface of the water and encircled the entire pool.  The woman raised her head as the mist rose above the water and came near to her.  The mist formed her daughter, Princess Yue holding a gift for the Water Tribe People…

Yue’s Mother:  [Smiled warmly]  Greetings, Daughter.  You came.

Yue:  [Smiled, first time since the end of the War]  Did the waters heal you?

Yue’s Mother:  Yes… Thank you and the Ocean Spirit.  Who is the gift?

Yue:  [Giggled]  A request from Avatar Kyoshi.  Safe passage of Kyoshi Warrior Azula to Kyoshi Island.  [Yue tenderly laid Azula next to her mother with Azula’s head near Yue’s mother’s right hand.  She caressed Azula’s silky white hair]  Please ask Father to be gentle with her… She has been through much pain and suffering.  Her mind is all jumbled and stressed.

Yue’s Mother:  Yes, Princess Yue.  [Moon Spirit began to leave]  Please don’t go.  I have other good news and will be swift about telling you.

Yue:  [Come close to her mother]  A few moments late for moon rise is okay.

Yue’s Mother:  [Raised her top]  You are having a sister, Yue.  I am seven months pregnant.  [Yue touched her mother’s belly and it glowed golden]

Yue:  [Prophesy]  She will become a great water bender and healer.  Her offspring will bring Balance and Peace to the Southern and Northern Water Tribes.  And she will become the Wisest Elder of both Water Tribes.

Yue’s Mother:  [Cried]  I accept Your prophesy…  Thank you, Yue. Have a wonderful night.  [Smiled broadly]  I am proud of you, My Daughter.

Yue:  [Smiled broadly]  I love you, Mother.  Good Night. 

Yue faded into the mist.  The mist faded into the Spirit Water.  And overhead in the dark sky, the full moon burned brightly, tonight.  Brightest moon in centuries – some would say.

 

© Copyright 2013-2016 doozlelange, Kyoshi Warrior Alternative Universe.

Disclaimer:  All characters, trademark and copyright of The Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender are the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko,  Co-creators of The Legend of Korra  and Avatar: The Last Airbender.  Series was created at Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, California.

 


End file.
